Uzu's Renaissance
by AnimeLovinFictionFreak108
Summary: The Elemental Nations always fought to claim themselves the most powerful. But what happens when a old village left in ruins rises up more powerful than the rest? Make way for the Whirlpool!


_**Hello once again Fanfiction. New story here. This idea has really been eating at my mind or a while. It's basically a HUGE improvement of Naruto Uzumaki: Heir to Whirlpool (At least I should hope it is.) Much of the characters will be very OOC, to the point where they swing to the other side of the Moral Compass. Let's not ramble any further and get on.**_

_**One last actually important note, This story will contain some Assassin's Creed elements as far as Leap of Faith, Hidden Blades, Eagles, Free running and clothing, so if you're a big fan of the AC franchise, you'll get a better description, BUT if you're not, No worries! It's quite loose so you'll still get the general point. I'll mainly be spinning this off of the AC: Brotherhood.**_

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was fairly large. Most people thought it a grand, enjoyable, protected and above all a happy place. However, as the shinobi populace knew quite well, it was not. Nearly anyone who was in the High Council were corrupt, matter of fact the only way they got that position was because of their excessive lust for power, greed for money, and an endless desire for the suffering of they who oppose them. That continued to an extent where no man, woman or child was excluded from their hatred. And who knew that better than Konoha's pariah, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was a child of many talents, even if most were concealed. For example, he was already well aware that the Village only needed him as a weapon. He knew that he contained the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And he knew that when he became a shinobi, he would be the one sent on suicide missions. Being use to the treatment of the villagers, he was forced to mature quickly, and control his emotions.

"Naruto-kun, I'm very sorry for how the villagers treat you." An elderly man spoke. Staring him intently with those dead, manipulative eyes.

'_He's trying to beat me at my own game.' _Naruto thought while mentally chuckling a bit.

"It's okay Jiji! They're just a bunch of meanies!" Naruto yelled while internally cringing.

'_Dear Kami please tell me that's not how all 8 year olds speak!'_ He franticly thought, but kept calm regardless.

"Well Naruto-kun, to keep you away from the mean people I decided to sign you up for the academy." He said with a smile.

'_Awww, look at him. It looks like he actually cares!' _

This is what he meant by "when" he became a shinobi.

"Really Jiji? You're the best!"

The old man chuckled before leaving Naruto in his apartment.

'_**Kit, that has got to be the best acting I've ever seen.'**_ A voice in his head stated.

'_I know Kyuubi-san. I learned from the best after all.'_

'_**You flatter me. Keep talking like that and you'll get something you didn't bargain for.'**_

_**Timeskip-3 years later**_

Naruto was now twelve years old. He could, without a moment of hesitation say that the past three years in the academy were nothing but a waste of his life.

'_Kyuu-chan.'_

'_**What is it?'**_

'_I'm bored. Kill me.' _He said as his head dropped into his folded arms.

'_**I would, but that would mean you die a virgin.'**_ She replied with a grin.

"Today your graduation exams will be held!" the cheery teacher, Iruka yelled.

Naruto watched, amused, as his classmates cheered.

"They're happy to be sentenced to death? This is cute."

The only people who were being "normal" were the Uchiha, the Hyuuga and of course himself.

Iruka then began calling peoples name off the roster and having them perform a Kawarimi, Bunshin, and Henge. Those who had yet to participate grouped into circles and gossiped.

Naruto played with a few seals on his desk. Ever since Kyuubi taught him a bit about Fuinjutsu, he dedicated himself to the somewhat alienated art above all else. It calmed him down, plus he always admired how the delicate tip of the brush danced across the paper.

'_Kyuu-chan, do you think I can hide seals in pictures?'_ He asked holding his brush near the paper.

'_**As long as all components are present I think you should be able to place them into pretty much anything.'**_ Kyuubi replied after a bit of thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

With a growl, Naruto left his seat and went up in front of the class.

"Henge."

He turned into a Tasmanian Devil, and growled, making a few people step back.

"Ok…Kawarimi- What the." Iruka noticed he had been moved from where he once stood.

"Way ahead of you."

"Bunshin."

Naruto brought his hands to a cross and created three clones, solid, but no one knew the difference.

"Great Job. Here's your headband." He said passing him a metal plate with the lea insignia on it.

Naruto accepted it, but snarled at it briefly. If there was one thing he wasn't fond of, it was this village, and now they have the nerve to "claim" him.

He was called out of his musings when Mizuki called him out.

"Hey Naruto, you know there's a secret test that you can take to get a private tutor?"

"Really? That's AWESOME! What do I have to do? WhadoIhavetoDo? WhadoIhavetoDO!?" Naruto replied acting hyper.

Mizuki chuckled before telling him he had to steal the Forbidden Scroll.

'_That makes things easier. I was planning to do it anyways.' _Naruto mentally added.

'_**If the Shinobi life doesn't suit you, you should really try acting.'**_

_**Later that night**_

Naruto hurriedly placed a blank scroll over the Forbidden Scroll. Then he pumped a bit of chakra into it and copied all the jutsu.

"That was…way to damn simple." Naruto whispered. "HEY MIZUKI-SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled at the top of his lungs attracting two Chunin. One was Mizuki and the other Iruka.

"Hey Naruto. Good to see you got the scroll. Now hand it over, you pass."

Just then, Iruka barged through the forest.

"NO NARUTO! DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL!" Iruka yelled throwing shurikens at Mizuki.

'_Damn it. Now I have to worry about Iruka blowing himself up.' _Ignoring all that which currently transpired.

"What's going on."

"Hey Naruto, Since I'm going to kill you, you wanna know why the village hates you?

"NO MIZUKI! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"It's because the Fourth Hokage never killed the Kyuubi. He sealed it into an infant. He made you into the Kyuubi. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NARUTO!" Mizuki proclaimed.

Crickets chirped.

And Naruto sat on the scroll, hand propping up his face, with a bored expression and a yawn.

"Boring. Mizuki, I'm glad you tried your best, but that was a total, utter failure. I've known about the Kyuubi since I was about 3 years old, and I am not the Kyuubi, in fact if I was there would be nothing to stop me from getting what I want, No, The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me, you worthless ape."

"DIE DEMON!" Mizuki once again yelled, ignoring Naruto's rant.

Naruto stood in place as Mizuki charged at him with a Kunai.

"Huh…They never listen…" He sighed before grabbing Mizuki's arm and snapping the joint, and then proceeded to punch him in the temple.

"And that, is what I call a Fishcake induced coma. Let's see the bastard get out of that." Naruto said, walking away.

'_**Nice one kit. Konoha is really slacking.'**_

'_Good to see your inconceivable talent for stating the obvious hasn't withered, Kyuu-chan.'_

'_**Asshole…' **_she muttered under her breathe.

Grinning, Naruto walked back to his battered apartment.

"Oh look. Team placements are tomorrow. I am overjoyed. Good'night Kyuu-chan." He said, promptly slumping into his bed.

_**Council**_

"Greetings, Hokage-sama." A man with one eye stated with no real enthusiasm.

"Today, we are to decide the fate of our new, budding shinobi & kunoichi."

Many clan heads with fresh kunoichi heirs requested they be placed on the Uchiha's team, civilian's a like. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio wished for their heir's to carry out their formation, though Inoichi knew his daughter would protest in favour (_**Hell yes I spelled it with a "u" 6 other continents do it, clearly we're missing something!) **_of the Uchiha.

And the struggle went on until they were finally decided.

"WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THAT-THAT…THAT THING!" The Haruno screamed, but as usual, her protests went ignored.

"Now as most of the shinobi are aware of, the young Naruto was able to sneak into my office, and collect the scroll with relative ease, which is quite an achievement for one so young, I believe there to be nothing wrong with his addition to our forces." Hiruzen said calmly.

As expected, and uproar started, with civilians crying out about his execution.

"Silence! He was led to believe there was a reward for this task assigned to him by the now deemed traitor, Mizuki. Now I do believe that stopping our secrets from being stolen by forces out of Konoha warrants reward, do you not?"

Danzo suggested an S-rank pay, which became final. After discussing the political state of Konoha, the council disassembled.

_**Next morning**_

"_**-**_Team 7! Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and…Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka called.

"Damn my life." Naruto said. Who knew that Hiruzen's desire to keep Naruto loyal to the village intensified to the level of emotional slavery. Thinking about it again, Naruto felt like his love-struck facade with Sakura would be beneficial to him in the future…somehow.

Their sensei arrived on time, give or take 3 hours, and called them to the roof, which took him another 20 minutes to reach.

"Let's start off with simple introductions, make it short, we'll be stuck together for a few more years after all!" he said making his signature eye-smile.

"Sensei? Could you give us an example."

"…Um, ok…fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like some stuff, There are things I dislike, And my dream is complicated, because I can't remember it from last night. You're up pinky."

Growling at her nickname a bit, she complied.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like" Dreamy glance towards Sasuke "My dream is" Dreamy glance towards Sasuke. "And I hate Ino-pig and NARUTO-BAKA!" she screamed.

"Dammit bitch! My ears hurt!" He yelled to the hairless degenerated ape.

Everyone including Sasuke incredulously stared at him. Sakura almost looked hurt.

"I mean, SAKURA-CHAN! I CAN HEAR NONE BUT MY ETERNAL LOVE FOR YOU, I WISH TO SING IT TO THE HEAVENS! WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" He yelled, as he felt is dignity being slowly ripped away and crushed.

"HELL NO BAKA!"

_**(AN: No, This story will NOT contain immense amounts crack, unless I feel the situation calls for some. Even then, it will be SOME!)**_

"You're up Sunshine!"

"Hn. My Name is Uchiha Sasuke. Please note, that is _Uchiha_ Sasuke. Like, the almighty great_ Uchiha clan_ with the almighty _Sharingan_." He said, trying to get everyone besides Sakura to lick his shoes. "…I don't like anything, I hate everything, and most of all, my brother. My dream is to…kill someone."

"So cool!" Sakura screeched.

"Ok…Orange Juice, you're up."

"Ok. I have a name, I just seemed to have dropped it in my room, I'll try my best to bring it tomorrow though, I like things that I find likable, and I dislike things that I find despicable. My dream…damn, now I get how you feel sensei, I seem to have forgotten that as well!" Naruto said.

'…_That was interesting. So I got a fangirl, an arrogant emo, and an enigmatic but humorous psychopath. This just gets better and better…'_

"Meet me at training ground 7, first thing in the morning. And if you value your intestines, don't eat breakfast."

Naruto ran away from the bunch as soon as possible, getting to his apartment.

"Kyuu-chan, are you gonna show me that seal today?" Naruto asked hurriedly getting his brush and paper.

A knock on the door delayed her response. Naruto cautiously opened the door, after getting to Kunai's.

A tall, slim man quickly jumped inside his house.

"Take this package, open it when I leave. If the Hokage, ANBU, civilian, shinobi, hell even the goddamn ROOT ask, I was _never_ here. Seeya soon kid." He said jumping out the window and stealthily running away.

Naruto looked at the box. It was a simple, wooden box, no designs as far as he could see. He unlatched the front of the box, and slowly lifted the lid. He saw a letter resting on the top of whatever the contents were. Gently picking it up he ripped it open and read it.

_Hello, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Our Leader, who soon you shall meet, has taken great interest in you, and went through a lot to finally locate you. This is a welcoming present, inviting you to a new home that you may choose to love, or to loathe. We already know you're considering it, so please do stop by._

_Oh, and do not wear your robes or plate until you have stopped by us._

_~Eagle of the Whirlpool_

The short message intrigued Naruto. He pulled out the rest of the items in the box, which seemed _bigger on the inside then it was on the outside_ _**(:D (No, it's not a crossover(I just couldn't resist(Okay, it's getting really tight in here.)))) **_There was a white robe, a small red cape hanging down the shoulder, a metallic design over the abdominal region, with a red sash. A white cowl was included. Two sets of bracer's were inside, two daggers, a few throwing knives, two katana's and a pair of boots.

"Welcoming present? I could be set for life with this!" He said, letting a real smile cross his face as he tried on the bracer's. To his surprise, a blade quickly extended from the bracer's.

"Hell yeah." He stated.

'_**If you're done playing around with your new toys, which I must admit are quite cool, you have a seal to learn.'**_

A few explosions and flashes of colored light, Naruto passed out due to lack of sleep and several collisions with objects

_**Next Morning**_

After arriving three hours late along with Naruto, Kakashi started their bell test.

"Now I want you to come at me, with the intent to kill. If not, then you will not survive. You have until noon to get these two bells."

"But there's three of us, and only two bells!" the pinkette yelled.

"Ah, thanks for noticing. One of you, will not be passing." He said with eye smile making her gasp.

"Any more questions? No? Alright. BEGIN!"

The three genin quickly sprinted away and hid.

Naruto, who managed to climb the highest tree in the area scouted out the layout of the field, memorizing every detail.

"**Fuinjutsu: Chakra Fugasu (Should be Sealing technique: Chakra blocking)" **He jumped from where he was to different tree limbs with ease.

Locating his sensei, who was still in the middle of the field, reading his book, he sat down.

'_I can count on the Uchiha to jump down there recklessly, and use that as a distraction to get underneath him. Hide clones under ground. Wait for Uchiha's continuous attacks. Ascend from ground. Deliver kick to right hip. Second Kage bunshin delivers kick to lower back. Daze. Steal bell with clone. Explode.' _He thought.

Almost in exact accordance with his plan, the Uchiha sent a wave of shuriken spiraling at their sensei, who easily substituted with a log, and proceeded to send a fireball at him.

Naruto began feeding his clones underground, and submerged himself as well.

The fireball pushed Kakashi back to the Pit of Naruto's.

"Lesson number one, Sasuke, Taijutsu." Kakashi said, about to engage him in combat.

If it weren't for a Naruto jumping out of the ground and kicking him in the leg. Before dispelling.

'_Temporarily at disadvantage.'_

The second clone kicked his lower back, making his visible eye widen.

'_Off balance'_

Another clone jumped out of the ground and both wrists into the sides of Kakashi's head.

'_Dazed'_

The last clone popped up and stole both bells. Kakashi swiftly grabbed his hand, after recovering.

"**Katsu (Explode)"**

The clone exploded making Kakashi back flip away. The bells went flying into the real Naruto's awaiting hand.

"Oi Sensei! What happened to "look underneath the underneath?" Naruto yelled.

"Hmmm, nice job Naruto."

"No, If you had been fighting at your best I probably wouldn't have been able to do that, Copy-Bunny Kakashi."

"Hey wha-?" Kakashi yelled, showing his obvious distaste to his nickname.

"Well what do you plan on doing with those bells?" He asked, quickly brushing off his previous irritation.

"Well since this test is so unoriginal, I already figured out the true meaning. That said I'm going to give Duck-butt a bell, so he doesn't start cutting himself, And I'm going to give Howler-Monkey a bell, so she doesn't fully transform into a baboon and rape Duck-butt in his sleep." He said handing the bells over to the said genin. 

"Very well. You made your decision and for that, you all...Pass." He said opening his book.

"The meaning of this test was teamwork. You three, need to work together, or you will die very early in your shinobi career." Kakashi lazily said, poofing away a moment later.

"Bye bye!" Naruto said running out the training field like a maniacal bastard.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Do you wanna build a snowman?"

_**Hokage Mansion  
**_

"Team 7?"

"Pass"

Gasps collected throughout the room. Everyone knew that Kakashi _never_ passed a team.

"Details." A simple command given by the Hokage rung out.

"The Uzumaki showed exceptional talent. He was able to mask his Chakra signature, hide under ground, and catch me off guard, I'm certain he will go far. The Uchiha was reckless, though he shows promise. The Haruno...she was totally useless." Kakashi said.

"Hm...very well. Team 8?"

'_This is good...Konoha's weapon is turning out to be quite strong.' _Hiruzen thought to himself.

Naruto walked into his apartment, only to find a tall figure, wearing an outfit similar to the one he received from the Whirlpool, complete with the same weapons.

"Have you considered our offer?" The apparent man asked.

"Yes...In fact it was quite easy..." Naruto said, still slightly surprised by the mans appearance in his apartment.

"My answer is yes." He said with a definitive grin.

Another figure dropped behind him from the ceiling.

"Uzukage-sama did say bring him with safe passage if possible. Do you wish to leave tonight?" The female spoke.

"Yes." Naruto replied, his adrenaline pumping through his body

"Pack what you need. Seal it. Oh, and you might want to put on your robe. You might need it." The man commanded.

Discarding his jumpsuit and putting on the clothing provided for him, he noticed the numerous pockets and sheathes, and a good deal of padding.

He re-emerged, equipped with all his weapons, and a cowl over his face.

"Hm. You're starting to look like us, but it'll tak a lot more to be one of us."

"Not now Nagato, we must go. Come with us."

Before leaving, Naruto threw his forehead protector on the floor.

Three figures jumped through Konoha, climbed the Hokage monument, and disappeared from sight.

"We'll reach the border of the Fire country in an hour at this speed." The man named Nagato informed.

_**Next Day**_

"Hokage-Sama!" An ANBU yelled.

"What is it?" the aged man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki has left the village.

_**Annnd Done. It's a bit rushed, but but it'll get better. Apologies for the nonsensical rubbish nearing the end. The main point of this chapter was to get him the hell out of Konoha. Apologies for not updating the rest of my stories, I'm a busy, but none the less lazy bastard. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S MY FIRST TIME ATTEMPTING A HALF-X-OVERISH FIC.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRTISCISM IS WELCOME! FLAMERS PLEASE HAVE GOOD REASON!**_

Keep Your Head To The Clouds  
Peace out


End file.
